La Saga del Mal
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: ¿Y si Rillianne hubiese tenido un sueño premonitorio? ¿Podrá cambiar el fatal destino? ¿Qué pasará con Lucifenia? Calificado M por los siguientes capítulos... RinxLen
1. Sueño Premonitorio

**N/A:**** Bueno... Hace ya rato que deseaba escribir un fic de VOCALOID, así que aquí está, je je... Está basado en "La saga del Mal" de Mothy. Aquí, sin embargo, Rin no es ****_tan_ mala. Al menos, no con todos... Y atiende a razones... Más o menos. Mi versión de lo que debería haber pasado si Rin no hubiera estado tan colada del "príncipe del otro lado del mar".**

_**Disclaimer:**_** VOCALOID no me pertenece. La "Saga del mal" tampoco. De ser así, Miku Hatsune habría sido destruida hace tiempo, y Rilliane se habría quedado con Len y con Kaito, je je.**

**Saga del Mal**

Capítulo 1: Sueño Premonitorio

Las campanadas de la Iglesia anunciaban las tres de la tarde. Ann Lucifenia D'Autriche estaba de parto. Los médicos reales trabajaban con furor para llevar a buen término aquel embarazo... Pero no se esperaban _aquello_.

La Reina de Lucifenia había dado a luz a _gemelos_.

El rey Arth no sabía qué hacer. Se suponía que sólo debía nacer un bebé, no dos. Por ello, mientras la reina descansaba por el duro esfuerzo, tomó en brazos al bebé que tenía más cerca. Resultó ser el niño.

- Decidle – dijo él, dirigiéndose a los médicos – que uno de los bebés no sobrevivió al parto.

- Pero ella les ha visto, señor – repuso uno de los médicos -. Incluso les ha puesto nombres: El chico es Allen y la chica Rillianne.

Un destello de ira brilló en los ojos del rey, ante la impertinencia involuntaria de aquel médico. Respiró profundamente y más calmado contestó:

- Entonces inventad algo. No sé, tuvo un problema respiratorio, le falló el corazón... Lo que se os ocurra, pero que sea coherente. Aquí solo a quedado viva nuestra hija. ¿Entendido?

El tono amenazador de su voz dejó claro que aquella era una orden. Los médicos asintieron, pero aquel médico que había hablado (cuyo nombre era Hiyama Kiyoteru) miró tristemente al bebé que seguía en la cuna, y se dijo así mismo que protegería a los gemelos, dijera el rey lo que dijera.

Ajeno a tales pensamientos, el rey miró a Hiyama y entregándole al bebé le dijo:

- Deshazte de él. Yo ya tengo a mi heredera.

Hiyama asintió, mas cuando se hubo alejado del reino, se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amigo, Leonheart Avaddonia, el Comandante de la Guardia Real.

- Cuida de este niño como si fuera tuyo – dijo el médico con pesar -, se llama Allen. Cuando tenga cuatro años, envíale de vuelta a la Princesa Rillianne.

Leonheart Avaddonia asintió, y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos.

- Se hará como dices, amigo mío.

*Cuatro años después*

El rey había muerto de una misteriosa enfermedad, y la reina se había visto obligada a reinar sola, hasta que su _única_ hija tuviera la edad suficiente para manejar el reino.

Dado que la reina siempre estaba muy atareada, la princesa Rillianne pasaba mucho tiempo sola, bajo los calculadores ojos de los nobles. Viendo esto, Leonheart Avaddonia se acercó a la reina, y le dijo:

- Mi señora, si no os parece mal, mi hijo puede hacerle compañía a la princesa, como su sirviente oficial...

La reina, ante aquella propuesta, no pudo más que sonreír.

- ¡Sin duda, Leonheart! Pero te advierto que deberá pasar con Rillianne cada instante del día, sin excepción, a menos que así lo requiera mi hija. Le será preparado un colchón en los aposentos de Rillianne, y allí dormirá.

El Comandante de la Guardia Real asintió, y esa misma tarde Allen fue enviado a palacio. Allí, antes de ver a la Princesa, los sirvientes comunes le prepararon a conciencia, con un uniforme negro y bordes amarillo dorado, que combinaba con el vestido de la princesa. En una habitación cercana a los aposentos de Rillianne, se estableció un delicado armario, lleno de ropas para él que iban a conjunto con toda la ropa que poseía la princesa.

Finalmente, Allen fue llevado a la presencia de la princesa Rillianne, que se encontraba en su jardín rodeada de flores amarillas.

Ella le miró con curiosidad, y al principio con desconfianza, pero en un par de horas los dos corrían entre las flores entre alegres risas.

La amistad entre ellos creció en cuestión de horas, y cuando llegó la hora de dormir...

- Allen... Me dan miedo los monstruos. ¿Puedes dormir aquí conmigo? Por favor... - dijo ella, señalando el lado izquierdo de su enorme cama.

- Lo que desee mi princesa – dijo él, al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a ella -. Rillianne... Siempre te protegeré.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, y esa noche durmieron entrelazados. Por primera vez en sus vidas, la princesa y el sirviente se sintieron _verdaderamente_ felices... Como si siempre hubiesen echado algo en falta... Y lo acabasen de recuperar.

*Diez años después*

La reina Ann había sucumbido a la misma enfermedad que se había llevado a su esposo. Lo cual dejó a la joven princesa Rillianne como gobernante.

Ya que esta tan sólo tenía catorce cortos años, la princesa se dejaba guiar por sus deseos y caprichos, imponiendo enormes impuestos al pueblo y comenzó despiadadas purgas, en las cuales todo aquel que se ponía en su contra era condenado a la guillotina.

En pocos meses una gran hambruna comenzó, y Leonheart se presentó ante la princesa, que se encontraba tranquila en su trono, con su fiel sirviente de pie a su izquierda.

- Habla, héroe – dijo la princesa -. Explícate. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí con tanta urgencia?

El Comandante de la Guardia Real le dedicó una prolongada reverencia, y a tal gesto le siguió el ponerse de rodillas ante la sonriente princesa.

- Mi señora – empezó él -, una gran hambruna está asolando al país. Muchas personas mueren por falta de alimentos...

Los ojos de la princesa brillaban con malicia, pero en ese instante su sirviente le susurró algo al oído. Lo que fuera que le había dicho Allen Avaddonia, pareció serenarla. Con una amable voz contestó:

- Dime pues, héroe, qué necesita el pueblo para mejorar su situación. Si tu petición es razonable, me pensaré el concedértela.

Leonheart tragó saliva. Estaba casi seguro de que, sin la intervención de Allen, la princesa lo habría enviado a la guillotina.

- Mi señora, si no es mucho pedir, me preguntaba... ¿Podrías enviar al pueblo parte de los alimentos de Palacio? Por supuesto, sería una cantidad muy reducida...

Él no se atrevió a seguir. Si se le ocurría mencionar el bajar un poco los impuestos... ¿Le cortaría la cabeza? Mejor no tentar a la suerte. Si Rillianne llegaba a acceder, ya sería un verdadero milagro. Escuchar a Allen aclararse la garganta le devolvió a la realidad. Observó con atención cómo la princesa le susurraba algo a Allen. El fiel sirviente asintió antes de decir:

- La princesa necesita considerar tu petición en privado. Vuelve mañana, a las tres de la tarde, para obtener tu respuesta. Hasta entonces, guárdate de hacer alguna tontería.

- Ahora llévenlo a su casa. No le dejen acercarse hasta la hora acordada – dijo la princesa.

Con un gesto de Rillianne, Leonheart Avaddonia fue expulsado del palacio.

En casa del héroe, le esperaba su hija Jermeille. Al verle llegar sano y salvo, la chica le abrazó. Lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su delicado vestido carmesí.

- No te alegres aún, hija mía – dijo Leonheart, abrazándola con fuerza -. La princesa ha decidido reflexionar sobre mi propuesta. Ya veremos mañana, a las tres en punto de la tarde, cuál será su veredicto.

Jermeille, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se separó un poco de su amado padre, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- Oh, padre... Quizás tenías razón. Quizás la princesa Rillianne tiene un corazón...

El hombre sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que la princesa podía ser benevolente, dado que muy a pesar de vivir entre nobles calculadores, ella había tenido a su gemelo allí, para apoyarla sin condiciones.

- Sí, Jermeille... Quizás sí...

En el palacio, exactamente en los aposentos privados de la princesa, esta discutía con su sirviente las posibles consecuencias que tendría ignorar la necesidad del pueblo. Acabaron enfadándose entre sí, y esa noche (como siempre que enfadaba a la princesa) Allen tuvo que dormir en aquel modesto colchón que Mariam Futapie, la jefa de las sirvientas, seguía arreglándole cada mañana, aún sabiendo como sabía que el chico casi nunca la utilizaba.

_Pero esa noche fue muy especial para la princesa._ Mientras Allen dormía en su modesto colchón, Rillianne soñó que mandaba matar a Leonheart, y la inmediata promesa de venganza de su ahora huérfana hija... Después, ella enamorándose del príncipe Kyle Marlon, el del otro lado del mar, y lo nefastos que fueron sus celos contra la chica de cabellos verdes que le había "robado" a su amado. Soñó que iniciaba una "Cacería Verde", en la cual tan solo deseaba matar a aquella chica... El pueblo de Lucifenia alzándose para derrocarla, dirigidos por Jermeille...

Y Allen. _Allen_, tras llevar a término su orden y matar a la chica de cabellos verdes, de la cual estaba secretamente enamorado... _Allen_, que al escuchar el rumor de la gente – aquella gente que se había alzado para derrocarla – hizo que intercambiaran sus ropas, confesándole que en verdad él era su hermano gemelo...

_Allen... Su cabeza separada de su cuerpo, por la afilada hoja de la guillotina..._

_Allen, muerto por pecados que **ella** le hizo cometer..._

La princesa despertó entre gritos, y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre su confundido sirviente, que seguía medio dormido, y le tocaba el cuello como para asegurarse de que seguía intacto.

En cuestión de segundos se presentaron en los aposentos de la princesa Rillianne decenas de soldados de la Guardia Real, precedidos de Mariam Futapie, Ney Futapie y Charttetto, todos preparados para combatir lo que fuera que había hecho gritar a la princesa.

Ante sí, encontraron una escena bastante particular:

La princesa Rillianne a horcajadas sobre su fiel sirviente, abrazándole como si en ello le fuera la vida, y el pobre chico medio asfixiado por la fuerza del abrazo y con la confusión claramente expuesta en su rostro, tan similar al de la princesa.

Cuando Rillianne se convenció de que Allen seguía vivo y con la cabeza en su sitio, se giró hacia los soldados y las sirvientas que se habían quedado atónitos con aquella escena.

La princesa les dedicó una mirada aterradora, y por un instante todos creyeron que serían asesinados sin remedio, cuando la voz de la princesa, en tono neutral que iba totalmente en desacuerdo con la expresión de su rostro, dijo:

- Soldados, por orden mía les digo que destruyan en este mismo momento la guillotina, busquen a los recaudadores de impuestos y les informen que reduzco las actuales cantidades a su milésima parte. Sirvientas, vayan a la cocina y preparen comida necesaria para alimentar a toda Lucifenia. Seguidamente, y con ayuda de los soldados, repártanla por todo mi reino. Si al final de este día aún hay algún súbdito con hambre, personalmente me encargaré de soluciona el problema – arqueó una ceja cuando vio que ni los soldados ni las sirvientas se movían, de tan atónitos como estaban -. ¡MUÉVANSE! ¡NO TIENEN TODO EL DÍA!

Ante aquel grito final, los soldados y las sirvientas salieron en tropel de sus aposentos, moviéndose con rapidez para acatar las órdenes de la princesa. Esta cerró las grandes puertas de sus aposentos por sí misma, antes de girarse hacia su fiel sirviente, que seguía en su modesto colchón, totalmente incrédulo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la princesa cuando le miró, y acto seguido volvió a lanzarse sobre él. Allen la acunó entre sus brazos, acariciando la femenina espalda.

- Ehhh... ¿Rillianne?

Pero ella no le dejó continuar. Le dió un apasionado beso en los labios antes de decir:

- No, Allen... Llámame Rin, ¿Sí?

Esa vez, fue él quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- Umm... De acuerdo, pero si tú me llamas Len, ¿Sí?

Como única respuesta, ella volvió a besarle.

**N/A:**** No me vengan con que "Rin era más egoísta" o "En el vídeo Len muere", porque eso ya lo sé. Sencillamente, estaba muy harta de que casi en todas sus canciones (hermosas, por cierto) murieran o Rin, o Len, o ambos. Esta historia es ****_mi versión_ de lo que hubiese pasado si Rin no hubiese sido tan egoísta... O si hubiese tenido un sueño revelador, como le ha pasado aquí. Me estoy planteando hacer una two-shot o una three-shot... Para mis lectores habituales, voy a actualizar "FyD" pronto. Como final... ¿Que tal un comentario?**


	2. La Hija del Mal se reforma

**N/A:**** ¿En serio? Publiqué esta historia esperando un comentario, a lo máximo dos, pero... ¡WOW! No estoy acostumbrada a tan magnífico recibimiento. A mis lectoras... NO, NO HE DEJADO FyD... Pero tenía que escribir algo de estos dos... Como estoy inspirada (y antes de que la despistada de mi musa se vaya por otras lindes), escribiré de esta hermosa pareja, y de la maravillosa saga de mothy. ¡ERES UN GENIO, AKUNO-P! **

**Capítulo 2 : La hija del Mal se reforma**

La gente de Lucifenia estaba perpleja. Muy de mañana, cuando aún no había salido el sol, los soldados de la princesa se habían presentado en todas y cada una de las humildes casas.

*Lo que sucedía en las casas de Lucifenia*

Al terror inicial le seguía una gran confusión, cuando los soldados entraron en tropel a la casa con grandes bolsas de harina, frutas, carne, etcétera. Un soldado se acercó a aquella persona que parecía ser la responsable de la casa en cuestión, y con voz neutral dijo:

- Por orden de la princesa Rillianne, aceptad estos alimentos. Cultivad las semillas que os han sido entregadas, y si alguien de vuestra familia o cercano a ella queda hambriento o falto de algo elemental, que se presente en el Palacio cuando la campana de las doce. Los impuestos han sido reducidos a su milésima parte. Dicho esto... ¿Está todo claro?

Los aturdidos campesinos no podían más que asentir frenéticamente, mirando con los ojos como platos todas las provisiones que habían sido cuidadosamente colocadas en la pobre cocina.

*Ese mismo día, a las 15:00 pm*

Leonheart Avaddonia no sabía qué decir. Cuando entró en el Palacio, exactamente a la hora acordada, el panorama que encontró ante sí lo dejó de piedra.

La princesa Rillianne estaba recostada entre los brazos de Allen, jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

- … deberías haber viajado en carro. Ahora no estaríamos tan agotados, Rin.

Ella hizo un mohín, frunciendo los labios. Leonheart seguía inmóvil, demasiado aturdido para hacerse notar.

- Pero Len... La gente tenía hambre... Y Josephine era muy lenta... La gente...

Allen suspiró, negándose en silencio a seguir con aquella conversación. Rillianne había estado todo el día repartiendo comida en aquellos lugares donde el hambre había llegado a provocar catástrofes. De tanto correr con sacos de alimentos, ambos estaban _exhaustos_. Rin le había hecho llevar kilos y kilos de provisiones a las pobres casas, pero había valido la pena por ver esa sonrisa tan especial de Rin, esa que solo ella sabía hacer.

_Rin había sonreído_.

Eso lo valía todo. Las risas de los niños, cuando se habían prendido del largo vestido de su princesa, girando en torno a ella y bendiciéndola por darles tan maravillosos manjares... _Sencillamente perfecto._

Mientras divagaba, escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, a pocos metros de aquel sofá en el cual descansaba junto a su princesa. Leonheart estaba allí, junto a la puerta, mirándoles atónito. Cuando el héroe se percató de que Allen había percibido su presencia, se arrodilló. Mirando al brillante suelo de baldosas negras con betas doradas, dijo:

- Princesa Rillianne, Allen... Estoy aquí como Su Excelencia requirió.

La chica remoloneó un poco entre los brazos de su hermano gemelo y fiel sirviente, antes de dirigir su atención al hombre arrodillado junto a las grandes puertas de la sala. Con un gesto de su mano, dos soldados cerraron las grandes puertas tras el héroe, dejándoles a los tres encerrados en aquella acogedora sala de estar.

- Ahh... Leonheart Avaddonia... Necesito que prosigas mi labor. Lo haría yo misma, pero mis fuerzas están minadas. Las sirvientas tienen ordenes estrictas de seguir preparando comida, hasta que el último de mis súbditos esté libre del hambre. Esta es una medida útil, pero a corto plazo. Leonheart, dejo en tus manos el preparar un plan que nos libre de la hambruna a largo plazo. ¿Entendiste? - la chica luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras proseguía y su voz se iba haciendo más débil – Tú debes... Comida... lleno... Luego tú... - la princesa no pudo seguir.

Allen, que aún seguía medio despierto, terminó lo que su gemela iba a decir.

- Entrega al pueblo la comida que necesite. Luego preséntanos tu plan para arreglar lo de la hambruna a largo plazo, y... ya lo discutiremos cuando nos presentes el plan, ¿sí?

El chico sacó fuerzas para seguir consciente, tomó en brazos a su gemela (que dormía plácidamente acurrucada contra su pecho) y sin decir más abandonó la gran sala.

Leonheart no pudo decir nada, pues los soldados le rodearon y le dijeron:

- Señor, no tenemos mucho tiempo. La princesa desea que la comida haya sido entregada al anochecer. No quiere que su pueblo pase más hambre... Según dijo ella.

Ante la sorpresa y la incredulidad en la voz del soldado, Leonheart le fulminó con la mirada. Sin molestarse en responder, condujo a toda su tropa a seguir con el vital reparto.

- Sí – se dijo el héroe -, la Princesa tenía un corazón... Bien oculto.

*Dos meses después (**N/A: WAA... Que saltos en el tiempo...**)*

Las cosas habían cambiado en el reino de Lucifenia. Ya no era el "reino de la traidora inhumanidad", y su princesa no era llamada "la hija del Mal". Más bien, podía competir con Elphegor en cuanto a la paz y la armonía entre sus habitantes.

La princesa Rillianne salía a pasear por su reino todas las tardes, jugaba con los niños pequeños y ayudaba a sus súbditos en todo lo posible.

Lucifenia se había convertido en una enorme familia, y la mayoría de los niños veían en Rillianne a una magnífica Oneechan.

Ella en silencio se sonreía. Aquel día, el día en que había tenido ese sueño que lo cambió todo, se había vuelto una fiesta nacional. 

"_El día del Regret Message"_

Así le había llamado la princesa. Pues aquel sueño que tuvo... Era como un mensaje de arrepentimiento... De una Rillianne que había hecho las cosas mal.

_Quizás fue así_ – se dijo – _Quizás una Rillianne del futuro pidió un deseo... Como en la leyenda que Allen me contó. Esa Rillianne arrepentida tiró su deseo al mar... ¿Se cumplió? Intentaré hacer bien las cosas._

Pero lo que la princesa no vio venir fue que el rumor de su cambio de actitud había corrido como la pólvora, y los pretendientes, de un momento a otro, no cesaron de aparecer.

Rillianne no supo cómo tomárselo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Respondía a las cartas una a una, negándose educadamente a las propuestas que allí se leían... Con los dedos adoloridos de tanto escribir, se preguntó por enésima vez por qué no aceptaba algo de ayuda con aquellas cartas.

_No tardó mucho en recordarlo_

En aquel sueño, cuando el príncipe Kyle Marlon había negado su propuesta de matrimonio, las palabras habían sido átonas, neutrales. Rin dudaba que alguna vez él leyera la carta que tan cuidadosamente había escrito... _Aquel_ había sido el inicio de un desastre en su sueño, y por ello había decidido que leería _todas_ las cartas, y que las contestaría _todas_ con sus propias manos, con palabras que llevaran pensamientos, emociones... Que hicieran que la persona que le había escrito se diera cuenta de que ella de hecho _había leído_ las cartas. Que _se había tomado la molestia_ de reflexionar sobre ellas...

Y su método iba de maravilla. Sus pretendientes, lejos de ofenderse por su negación, quedaban tan sorprendidos por lo elaborado de sus respuestas, que acababan rogándole a la princesa aunque fuera su amistad.

En esas ocasiones, Rillianne sonreía y asentía sin decir nada. Solo ella sabía porqué negaba todas aquellas propuestas de matrimonio.

¿Qué podía hacer? _Su corazón ya tenía dueño... Y ese dueño no era otro que Allen, su fiel sirviente, que tanto se le parecía._

Cuando terminó de redactar la última respuesta, un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Mi princesa está agotada? ¿O aún puede dedicarme algo de su tiempo?

Rillianne sonrió al reconocer a su fiel sirviente, que llevaba una sola rosa dorada en su mano izquierda. Arrodillándose ante ella, le ofreció la rosa con determinación. La chica tomó la rosa entre sus delicadas manos, pero al segundo o así de sostenerla se pinchó con una afilada espina.

Allen tomó entonces la rosa, y lamió con cuidado la sangre que escapaba de una diminuta herida en el dedo índice de la princesa.

- Tú eres como esta rosa, Rin – dijo él, llevándola a la enorme cama que compartían. Aún tenía la rosa dorada en su mano. La chica le miró interrogante -. Eres hermosa, y por ello muchos desean cortarte... Pero yo... Yo soy como estas espinas, mi princesa. Yo protejo a la rosa... Yo daño a aquellos que quieren su mal.

El corazón de Rin se derritió ante tan hermosas palabras. Entonces, cuando pensaba que no podía ser más perfecto, Allen le regaló un apasionado beso, presionando su cuerpo contra las sábanas de satén.

- Pero Len... - dijo jadeante – Si tú eres como las espinas y yo soy la rosa... ¿No deberíamos estar más unidos?

Él sonrió enigmáticamente, antes de iniciar un lento camino de besos, dando ligeros mordiscos sobre el delicado cuello.

- Tengo toda la intención de acortar nuestra distancia, Rin – susurró él, en un tono que hizo que la princesa se estremeciera.

*En esos momentos, en Marlon*

Kyle Marlon era un príncipe afortunado. Todas las mujeres le deseaban, y él las codiciaba a todas. Sentado sobre su trono, rodeado de su corte, recordó el enamoramiento que había tenido con Michaela, una doncella al servicio de un poderoso comerciante en Elphegor.

Durante meses había creído que aquello era verdadero amor, hasta que encontró a su amada besándose con una chica de cabellos blancos.

_No se había recuperado de aquello_

Había perdido a la mujer de sus sueños... Por culpa de otra mujer. Simplemente inaceptable. Pero ya había pasado algún tiempo desde entonces, y él estaba decidido a encontrar a su verdadero amor.

_Viajaré de nuevo. Pero esta vez evitaré Elphegor... Me trae malos recuerdos._

Y así el príncipe preparó sus cosas para viajar a su primer destino: Belzenia.

*En Belzenia, dos días después*

Kyle estaba asqueado. Aquel gran imperio no le interesaba. Y, lo peor de todo, allí donde iba le hablaban de la gran Bánica Conchita, la que se devoró a sí misma, como si hubiese conseguido una hazaña, o algo así.

Mirándolo bien, ninguna de las mujeres del reino atraía su atención, y la verdad... Tampoco él las atraía a ellas. Todos en el imperio estaban _demasiado ocupados_ comiendo como cerdos para percibir su presencia. De modo que Kyle, con inmediata urgencia, puso rumbo a su siguiente destino: _Lucifenia._

*En el Castillo de Rillianne*

La Princesa estaba feliz. No solo había logrado reparar el daño causado a su país, si no que además había recuperado a su hermano gemelo, tanto tiempo perdido. _En efecto,_ Rillianne había hecho que se reconociera la verdadera identidad de Allen, quien fue tratado desde entonces como si siempre hubiese estado sobre un trono, junto a su hermana. Sin embargo, lo que no muchos sabían, era el _verdadero motivo_ de tal acción...

- Te amo, Len. Pero jamás nos dejarán estar juntos. No mientras sigan considerándote mi sirviente...

- Rin. Mi amor, siempre he sido y seré tu más fiel Sirviente. No me avergüenzo de una tarea tan noble...

- Lo sé. Créeme, soy quien mejor lo sabe. Pero he estado investigando...

Allen se limitó a mirar a su Princesa, trazando dibujos invisibles en el desnudo cuerpo de ella, deslizando una mano entre las cremosas piernas, para ascender luego con lentitud hasta ese terreno sagrado que él mismo había _profanado_ hacia no más de cinco minutos.

- ¡Len! ¡Espera, así no puedo concentrarme! _Oh..._ - la joven rubia, muy a su pesar, se arqueaba contra él – Len... _Aún estoy muy sensible... _Lo que quiero decirte es... _Ahh..._ Importante...

- Umm... Oh, por supuesto, pide lo que desees, mi Princesa – decía él, descendiendo hasta probar el néctar que tan ansiosamente escapaba de su gemela -. Umm... _Deliciosa..._

- _¡Allen! Oh... Por favor... Ahh..._

Cuando, por toda respuesta, su gemelo insertó la lengua en _ese_ lugar, Rin entendió que _ese no era_, ni por asomo, momento de hablar.

_Bueno, otra vez será_ – se dijo la Princesa -_. Los egipcios... ¿Seremos capaces de emularles? Ansío tanto tenerle conmigo para siempre... Quiero que **todas y todos** entiendan que Allen es mío... Sólo mío._

Entonces su Sirviente, Amante y Gemelo la penetró, y toda idea racional huyó de su mente.

**N/A:**** Okay, ya se que ha sido MUCHO tiempo. No fue tanto mi culpa, mi madre me ha requisado el portátil. Me lo ha devuelto unos días para hacer algunos trabajos... Y yo aproveché para terminar estos capítulos y subirlos (no es que FF haya ayudado). ¿Qué tal si me cuentas qué te ha parecido? ¡Vuestras reviews son magníficas! ¡Las adoro!**


End file.
